Pokemon adventures-20 years onwards
by Absolut0
Summary: a small humor i wanted to do. oneshot.


A/N:IF YOU LIKE POKEMON INCREDIBLY LEAVE NOWWWWWW!

This is set 20 years after the Unova-best wishes! Series

disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. this is a fanmade sue me.

The lorry braked in to the driveway with the squeal of tyres. It was coated in grime which only helped to add to the dark aura of the lorry, with it's black paint with a red sign saying THE ONE MAN SUPERMARKET-TOP PRICES" the door to the vehicle was slammed open and a man of about 30 stomped out, swearing softly. He was a pudgy, beer-bellied man who sported a black-grey goatee and a fuzz of pitch black hair with streaks of dark grey. On his chest was a blue t-shirt with a brown stain down the front and he had a baggy pair of levis to match. He twisted the fading cap on his head and took one last swig from his bottle of vodka before moving towards the site before him.

The site in question was a large compound made out of concrete with barred windows and an energy ceiling much like team rocket had utilised many years beforehand. Graffiti and ...other things... adorned the wall and from inside the clanking of machines could be heard. The man approached the energy door and typed in a keycode for entry. Another man, gaunt, tall and with a large pair of sideburns grinned at him with yellowed teeth "Vodka boss? 'ow fancy" The fatter man barked out in a rough voice "cut the chatter. Where's this 'ere pokemon wot refuses to cooperate?

"you see boss, cos its fully evolved it finks its ilnvulnerable."" a conkeldurr is it? They're usually reliable, innit?""Yeah boss, but nobody messes wiv us,right?""yeh"

The conkeldurr in question was in a small corner of the compound,surrounded by guards with stun batons and pistols . The man approached the pokemon and looked it in the eye. "so why is it yer being uncooperative,eh?""DURR,CONKELDURR""leave eh. Well ows about this. Once this next project is done you can...resign""durr CONKELDUUUUUR!" the pokemon roared back. All of a sudden a studded leather glove hit the ubfortunate pokemon in the jaw."Talk polite-like when talkin ta the boss,dude!""you heard james. Polite" the man stood up and walked away. "JAMES! FRED!COME 'ERE!" he bellowed."yea boss?" "come look at dis"they strolled past a hot forge with many pokemon nearby. "pignites. Heavy, sturdy workers." Another area contained many workdesks with tools of all kinds. "Machamp. Strong,good labourers."a third area had a number of pokemon on a running track chasing a buneary. "Liepard,absol. Get us a fortune at the races""yeah boss. So what?""it aint enough! Piplup,pearl divers, foongus, trainer trappers, espeon, rumormongers. But do you see one legendary pokemon?NO! But an agent of mine has located the pokemon victini. Think what price it would bring! This time next month we'll be millionaires!""Or we could use it ta win everyfing boss.""like da lottery!" "kay lets move out"

Victini rocketed forwar,engulfed in flames. It barreled into the torterra in front of it, which fell back with a cry. No sooner had it done so when its forehead began glowing with energy. It's head collided with the torterra's in an epic zen headbutt. Torterra fell to the floor."aw man! How am i gonna beat the champion now?"whined a young kid. He was then shoved away by a large beer bellied man holding a pokeball in two hands. "GO POKEBALL!" he screamed, throwing down the pokeball which then...sprayed poison in victini's face. "Amoongus!gus!gus!" victini coughed and spluttered."use slam!" victini plummeted to the floor. Leaf blade!" victini crashed through the wall. "Go timer ball!" the timer ball hit victini and absorbed the pokemon in. It bobbed-it shook-but victini's efforts were in vain."OH YEAH!"the man cried" mr?" a small child tugged his sleeve. "will you trade victini for my simisage? He's level 75" the child recieved a ringing blow to the face. " get outta my face!" "Sir!that's my son!" the man turned to see a man in a suit throwing a pokeball. "Whalett, i need your aid!

"bleedin ell. Alright Raichu do your *bleep*ing job!"the orange pokemon burst out "Rairai!" "Whalett, Bubble beam if you would." Whalett spat out a multitude of bubbles. They flew through the air, dazzling with all the colours of the rainbow, to land on raichu. The pokemon shrieked as it flew back. " surf, whalett! A tidal wave from tge coastline flew in, whalett on top. It engulfed raichu entirely, leaving the pokemon exhausted."whalett, finish of with aqua tai-" "oh no ya don't. Raichu use thunderbolt!"A bolt of lightning crashed down on whalett like a ton of bricks. The pokemon flew backwards, crackling with energy. "Quick attack!" Raichu charged towards whalett in a blinding flash of light,colliding with a large and resounding crack. "Now raichu, iron tail and don't stop!" Raichu's tail repeatedly battered whalett with his tail. Eventually whalett stopped moving-even breathing. Black bruises surrounded his many wounds. "whalett!" he pressed a button and whalett returned . "Orlando come quickly!" He turned to see Orlando pressing the release button on Victini's pokeball. "Victini!"Victini battered Raichu with a zen headbutt then smashed it with a tackle. Raichu fell to the ground. "Victini!" Victini scampered out of the open door and up the stairs. "Awww bleedin' hell" The fat man shoved the kid into the rubble and stomped up the stairs to see Victini incinerating the rope which attached a coracle to the shore. Victini paddled furiously away, glancing back every now and again. "Crud. Samurott come out now!" The blue pokemon leapt out, roaring "Samurott use surf!" The pokemon accelerated towards victini. "Victini!" the pokemon jumped into the air, and came down with a crushing slam. "SAMUROOOOT!" the pokemon plunged into the sea. "Samurott use hydro pump!"A jet of water blasted into the pokemon above and sent it flying. "Viiiiiictini! "Alright goooo master ball!" the purple pokeball hit into victini and absorbed it. The man walked up to grab it but "Victini!" "stupid mass produced *bleep*!"He raised a great ball and threw it. "Viiiic...". It bobbed...and shook...but it worked! "booyah!" the man sprined to some deserted beaches where a hovercraft was waiting. "Come on let's go go go!" "since when did you join the SAS boss?" "shaddup!" the hovercraft rocketed off but then "THIS IS POLICE OFFICER JENNY! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ASSAULT AND ACTUAL BODILY HARM! PULL OVER OR WE SHALL HAVE TO USE FORCE!" shouted a voice from the headland. "aw crap. HIT THE GAS, JAMES!" the hovercraft burst forwards. "WE GAVE YOU WARNING!" yelled officer jenny from the cliffs. She reached to her pockets abd pulled out a colt 45 pistol. *BLAM!* *BLAM!* two holes appeared in the hovercraft. As the air flew out, " the man said. " right james, aim for the cliffs over there. (into radio) Fred, you got the chopper?" "yeah boss. Will meet ya in the mountains 9 miles from the cliffs. That will give us cover for the takeoff." " right. James, are da wheels ready." "2 mountain motorbikes ready, boss" (A/N i don't know if those exist but i dont care either. :-) ) "BRACEEE!" tge hovercraft crahed into the cliffs near a narrow fully and officer jenny saw two motorbikes take off from the craft. "Damn this was planned well." she said from the police helicopter. "But not well enough. Constables, give chase!" The motorbikes accelerared at a breakneack pace through the gully. James hauled out an M5 machine gun and let rip. A constable leaned out and fired with his colt 45, but soon toppled over with a vacant expression, before falling out of the helicopter. "We can't take on his machine gun!" screamed jenny. " Boldore, Pansage,come out now! Pansage, use bullet seed and boldore you use iron shield on the seeds!" the result was a multitude of substitute bullets which tore into the rear wheel of james' bije and sent him flying. "Right use the tear gas and then I'll do the arrest!" as jenny strapped on a parachute and jumped, james opened fire on the tear gas canister which then released the gas into jenny's face. She coughed and gasped but just about pulled the string in time to break her fall. "For...cough... Murder and conspiracy to pervert the course of...justice and...possesion and use of an offensuve w...weapon, you are under arrest" "they've got james! I'm half a mile from your position." "yes, boss. Shall we get james back?" "Nah. We got what we came for." the man leapt off his bike and crawled through a path that lead to a valley, but not before igniting his bike. He then ran to the chopper where he jumped on and grabbed 2 TEC-9 handguns. "Take off and step on it!" "yes boss!" the chopper blasted into the air and rocketed across the open sea. "after it!" yelled jenny. The police chopper zoomed towards it, closing the gap as it was faster. But just as it neared, the man appeared holding a bottle with alcohol in it. "damn dont wanna lose my voka but-" he was cut off as the chopper began a rapid descent towards an estuary where high tide was rapidly claiming the only path to an island with several concrete structures near it. The man stuffed part of his shirt sleeve into the bottle, and just as it was landing, lit the scrap of cloth and threw it at the fuel tank off the police chopper. A second later the chopper burst into flame and went spiraling downwards. They grabbed the fuel canister in their chopper and sprinted to a waiting jetboat from which they departed to the island. "WOOOH BOY!BOOYAH!" they stopped shouting when they saw jenny and 14 riot cops hot on their tail on rapidashes as they galloped over the rapidly diminishing pathway. They leaped off and ran to the doors to see a horrific site. All the pokemon were goring,beating,just plain attacking the staff. "boss?" "prison riot..."

XXX

POLICE REPORT

TYPIST: JENNY, SEARGENT.

ARRESTS MADE:30

POKÉMON FREED:181

RINGLEADER, NAME OF:

KETCHUM, ASH.

A/N: This was originally meant to be a oneshot so i probably wont do any more. Just to make it clear, this is just a comedy. In reality, I think ash will eventually become the kanto champion. C&C welcome, no flames please. Thank you for your time!


End file.
